Memories of Love
by MoonfallExpress
Summary: They had a chance at love years ago, or maybe that's just what one of them thought. Serena and Ash have both achieved their own dreams yet, never managed to stay together. The memories of their journey together seem to come back full force once they see each other in person. Will they part ways again at this strange ball as just old friends or something more? (Amourshipping Story)


**Author's Note: This isn't my first fanfiction, that I've wrote. But, it is my first Pokémon fanfic. And considering that I only got into Pokémon because of the XY Series, beware with me. I have never played the games. This is strictly a Amourshipping Fanfic. Also I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Memories of Love**

 **Chapter 1: The Strange Letter**

Serena Bonnet pulled the door of her trailer exhaustedly. Today she had finally finished filming the last scene of the epic movie, The Pokémon Chronicles: The Thieves of Stone. It was an action/adventure movie; where she played the main female protagonist Jynna Barrett, a strong Pokémon trainer who goes undercover to infiltrate the notorious and villainous group Team Nano. The movie ended on a startling cliffhanger that would be sure to have the audiences on their toes. But for now, Serena just wanted to lay down in one piece and read a fashion magazine on her comfy cherry-blossomed sofa at her penthouse.

"Rosalie, please tell me I'm finished today." Serena said as she took bottle of iced tea from her mini fridge and sat on her make-up chair.

"Sadly, you're not Ms. Bonnet and I think you already know this." Rosalie, Serena's longtime assistant, said with grin. She knew Serena hadn't really forgotten about her prior engagements, they had gone over all her plans today on her Poke Tab in the morning. "You still have to film for your cooking show, Cooking with The Queen, at 12:30, and The Ceremonial Ribbon Cutting of the Battle Institute at 2:00 and lastly a fitting for the Laverre City Gym Leader, Valerie's new spring line at 3:00. But then after that your free as bird, well free as a bird until 6:00."

Serena sighed and fingered the mega stone in her pendant on her bracelet. She loved being Kalos Queen because of the opportunity it gave her to inspire young traniers and give people hope. But sometimes she really wanted to take a break from her busy schedule.

"Ring, Ring." Serena and Rosalie looked up to see Serena's video phone going off. Serena got up and walked over to the video phone. It looked like it was an incoming call from Shauna. Serena touched the screen and allowed the call. The video screen then showed a live image of Shauna.

"Hey, Serena! I hope this is a good time for you! I wouldn't want to disturb the Kalos Queen in all her royal duties."

Serena laughed and shook her head in amusement. "You know I'm never too busy to catch up with a friend. And besides you haven't filled me in on how your trip through Aloha was."

Shauna sighed blissfully and leaned over on her left hand. "It was so relaxing with its gold sandy beaches and deep blue oceans. The Pokémon were so beautiful and unique. But I must say that Pokémon were the only sight I wanted to see."

Serena grinned and raised an eyebrow. "And were those sights _enjoyable?_ "

"They sure were." Shauna said as she stared to gaze dreamily in the video phone. "Those Alohian men were such great sights to see."

"Well I'm glad you had fun you really needed that break." Shauna had gone on a six-month trip through the Aloha region after losing at the Masterclass to Serena at the finals again for the second time. She had gone on a year training spree to train for the Masterclass but, it was just not good enough to beat Serena. She had decided that she was going to take a break from performing for a while to see if there was anything the world had for her other than performing. Although their rivalry to be the best Pokémon performer kept them as rivals, Serena was glad that they could still could be close friends.

"Yeah, I really did. It was really good for my Pokémon and I to strengthen our bonds and decide what our next step should be. But one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you is to ask if you've gotten a strange invitation to this thing called the _Pruivian Ball_. I was catching up with Tierno the other day and he was saying that he received this invitation to it, in the mail. He had never heard of it before but, said he was probably going since it would be great exposure for his rising Dance Academy. He asked me to be his plus one, after I begged a million times to go. I haven't been to a ball in ag-"

"Wait, wait, wait..." Serena interjected. She knew how much Shauna could ramble at times given a certain topic so she knew she probably stop her now. " _Pruivian Ball…_ I haven't gotten any mail about something like that. Did Tierno show you the letter?"

"Yeah he did." Shauna concentrated in deep thought. "It was a light brown letter with a red wax seal of a crown…I think."

"I don't think I've received anything like that."

"Wait, uh minute," Rosalie said suddenly, drawing the attention of two young women in the room. She reached into her blue handbag and pulled out a letter of Shauna's exact description. "We usually go over your mail at lunch but, I think this is what friend is talking about." Serena raised an eyebrow, surprised that the letter actually existed, and took the letter out of Rosalie's hand.

Shauna smiled crossed her arms. "I just knew you were going to get. Now open it up and read it to us!" Serena looked over to Rosalie, who nodded in affirmation with Shauna. Serena looked back at the letter and opened it gently, trying not to ruin the original wax seal. She pulled out a folder piece of paper, the same color as the letter itself.

"Oh my gosh, read it already!" Shauna said, her voice booming with excitement.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses, Shauna." Serena said as she unfolded the letter to see fancy calligraphy. She cleared her throat, and started reading from the top. _"Dearest Guest…_

 _Dearest Guest,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that you have been humbly invited to the Pruivian Ball on April 22 in Nimbasa City. This is a grand occasion that insists of your presence. You have been selected to attend the prestigious event based on your great contribution to the World of Pokémon. Whether or not you believe it you've been the inspiration for all trainers everywhere. Whether you a Champion or S-Class Connoisseur, your presence is needed for this event. You are allowed one plus one and six of your strongest or only Pokémon. The Pruivian Ball is a formal event, so please dress accordingly._

 _And please note that with accepting this invitation you will be excused from any previous engagement you have occurring on the week of the event._

 _Sincerely, The Preneian Family_

Serena flipped the letter to see if anything was on the back, but there wasn't. "Hmmm, I wonder who the Preneian Family is. Have you guys ever heard of them?"

"No, I haven't. But the more important question is what are you going to wear!? I definitely think this is an event worthy of a shopping spree!"


End file.
